memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue Planet (episode)
For the type of planet see Rogue planet. Archer sees visions of a mysterious humanoid figure on a rogue planet where it is eternally nighttime. Summary ''Enterprise'' discovers a planet that has broken out of its orbit (a phenomenon known as a "rogue" planet). Archer orders the investigation of lifeform readings that have formed around hot gas venting out of the planet's inner reaches, as this new type of ecosystem could hold lifeforms never seen on a planet locked in a solar system. There is also evidence of an alien starship on the planet, but no answer is given to hails. A landing party consisting of Archer, T'Pol, Reed and Hoshi Sato lands in a thick, lightless jungle. Using night vision and sensors, the team locates evidence of alien passage. As they split up to investigate, T'Pol and Reed are hunted, but simply restrained, by the alien party. They are brought back the the campsite, where Archer has already met the leader, Damrus. The Eska hunters, they find, come to this planet Dakala to hunt, a practice they have maintained for nine generations. Curious about their endeavor, Reed is grudgingly allowed to join them on their hunt to observe the powerful alien camouflage and sensing technology at work. Reed and Hoshi leave to retrieve supplies for a longer stay, and Trip joins the team in her stead when they return in the morning. Archer remains to enjoy the natural beauty of the alien oasis, sleeping by a campfire. He awakes to a female voice calling from the foliage outside the camp. He is drawn to it, and goes to investigate. Initially he finds nothing, but turning, he sees a woman who seems to be glowing, but when he shines a light to scrutinize her, she vanishes. Archer tells the rest of the surface parties what happened, and everyone, Enterprise crew and hunters alike, seem to think it was a figment of his imagination Reed joins the hunt, with the hunters splitting up to pursue what they call a "wraith." Archer is asked for help by the woman, who vanishes. They insist on convincing the hunters to (reluctantly) let Phlox treat the wounded hunter Burzaan. He samples wraith tissue from Burzaan's wounds. Archer returns to search for the woman. He learns that she is a telepathic shapeshifter, and that she is one of the wraiths being hunted by the Eska for sport. Archer finds that the hunters scan for a chemical signature released by the wraiths when they are scared. Outraged, he informs the crew the wraiths have requested his help to survive. Phlox believes he can find a way to mask the signature, protecting the wraiths from scans. When discussing the matter with Trip, Archer tells him about a Yeats poem his mother used to read to him about a man who catches a fish that turns into a beautiful woman, then disappears. The man spends the rest of his life searching for the woman, for his vision of perfection, but never finds her. Archer realizes that the woman he saw on the planet is the woman he imagined when hearing the poem. The hunters are chasing a wraith who takes the form of a tree when it is cornered. The hunters catch up but are unable to detect it with their equipment. The wraith attacks one of the hunters but only knocks him down. When they think that their equipment must be malfunctioning because they were unable to detect a frightened wraith so close, they return to camp. Archer has a final encounter with the thankful wraith woman, whom they gave the masking agent to. Archer asks her of the woman in the poem he imagines her as, she confirms that she read his mind and chose to take the familiar form, she reminds him to never stop seeking what seems unattainable, then takes her true form and leaves. Background Information *Conor O'Farrell previously played Jeff Carlson in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Little Green Men". Eric Pierpoint also guest-starred in DS9 as Captain Sanders in "For the Uniform". *Stephanie Niznik previously played Lt. Perim, the helmsman of the ''Enterprise''-E in Star Trek: Insurrection. Memorable Quotes QUOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Stephanie Niznik as the Wraith *Conor O'Farrell as Burzaan *Eric Pierpoint as Shiraht *Keith Szarabajka as Damrus References Amazon; bore worm; Boy Scouts; Captain's chair; Dakala; Deneva Prime; drayjin; Eagle Scout; Eska; entomology; exobiology; fire wolf; hunting; Jupiter Station; merit badge; New Zealand; Oakland; poker; rogue planet; sensing cloaks; shapeshifter; "The Song of the Wandering Angus"; Starfleet Command; steam vent; telepathy; Yeats; Yellowstone. Category: ENT episodes de:Gesetze der Jagd nl:Rogue Planet sv:Rogue Planet (avsnitt)